Misconceptions
by SeulWolfe
Summary: Written for Slashfest on Live Journal, Remus/Lucius:: Why they thought Remus was the spy. Sirius follows Remus after a meeting one night after a order meeting and learns more then he needed too. There is a lemon in this one Folks!
1. Misconceptions

Disclaimer: Characters and settings belong to JK Rowling. I'll put them back when I'm done playing.

**Misconceptions**

-0-0-

-0-0-

Sirius followed his friend down the slowly darkening sidewalk. The streets are not as busy since it was Friday and the Muggles are already home or elsewhere for the weekend. But Remus was juggling being both an Order member and a Uni student. He considered time with his friends and his studies his priorities.

Dumbledore had come down hard on Remus at the Order meeting because he seemed to be more worried about his studies, than fighting the war against Voldemort.

Lily had laid into the Headmaster quickly and efficiently, Calling the man a 'judgemental Old Fool', and a 'right bastard' for berating Remus for trying to live his own life, despite his Lycanthropy.

Sirius was worried about his old friend. Remus had become more withdrawn lately, and quieter than was his norm. The only ones he ever really talked with were Lily, and sometimes, Snape; not he'd ever understood why Remus would want to talk to the greasy bat!

He carefully kept to the shadows as he followed his quarry. Remus finally stopped at the entrance of a popular club in the outskirts of London. Nodding to the man at the door, he slipped into the smoky noisy depths of the packed club.

Sirius smirked. Remus was on the hunt for tail. Waiting a few minutes, he then approached the doorman, exchanged a few words and a few pounds, before entering himself.

The harsh beat of Queen was drumming in the smoky room, a backdrop to the mass of writhing bodies on the huge dance floor. Sirius could see shadows here and there.. people trying to slide away from onlookers; disappearing into shadowed alcoves along the walls, containing huge couches.

His gaze drawn to the handsome bodies around him, he almost lost sight of Remus moving through the crowd and up the stairs. Keeping out of sight among the crowd, he followed him.

Remus stopped at the upper bar and paid for two drinks, then continued to weave through the throng of bodies moving to the harsh beat of the music. Halfway down the balcony, he stopped in front a good looking bloke with light hair. Sirius shifted away into an empty alcove and continued to watch.

Remus handed one of the drinks to his friend and watched as the man tossed it back. Sirius couldn't really tell what the other man looked like, but he watched as Remus also drank deeply from his glass, draining it, and then banished both glasses with a twitch of his hand; never taking his eyes from his new companion.

**888**

Remus knew that someone was following him. The hair on the back of his neck stood up and his wolf moved to the fore. He inhaled, deeply, scenting the air, but it was useless. There were just too many bodies in here, giving off pheromones. And, at least a third of the crowd were wizards as well, so that obscured magical signatures. The only ones that he could sense clearly were those within a half mitre of where he stood. Sensing no danger, he shook it off and gave his full attention to his companion. Winding his arms around the slender man, back to chest, they moved as one, torsos pressed together.

He'd growled low in his throat when he saw his lover wearing the gray tartan kilt and green silk shirt. Knowing his companion, he was regimental underneath. He wanted to drag him to the back room and have his wicked way with him. Fucking him up against the wall, making him scream as he pounded him into the stone.

"Ah, Remus, I sense your pleasure with the kilt." The cultured voice was all purr and sex, as he pressed his arse back against Remus' erection.

Remus' embrace tightened, as he spoke, his voice deep with arousal. "Mmmm. If you keep doing that, I'll be forced to take you right here!"

The redhead hummed and laughed aloud, as they continued to dance as one.

Sirius watched closely from the shadows, frustrated because he couldn't see the other man's face. "Turn around, dammit!" He growled to himself.

Standing here, watching all those sexy writhing bodies, he could feel his pants getting uncomfortably tight. He wiggled a bit as he stuffed his hand down the front of his denims and tried to adjust himself. Oh how he wanted to be on the dance floor. Grab one of those hot-looking blokes and dance till the wee hours of the morning. Moving along the walls, and around people, he managed to get a little closer to his friend and the mystery man. He could see Remus sinking the fingers of one hand into the curly auburn red hair of his companion.

"I like the hair, but I prefer your long silky tresses. Though... I do like the facial hair, and the way the little curls of hair hug your ears." Remus' other arm was still wrapped around his partner keeping him close. "You could wear a sack and still be as sexy as hell," he growled.

The redhead threw his head back and laughed loudly and with abandon, so loud, in fact, that Sirius could hear it from where he watched them.

Remus' hand wandered down the body before him, stroking and petting, kissing the exposed neck till his hand touched the tartan wool of the kilt. Soft under his rough hands, he dragged it upwards till his fingertips met warm firm flesh. He could smell the arousal and sweat of his lover as his hands met nothing underneath the Kilt.

' _Oh, Gods_,' he thought, '_I could fuck him in the middle of the dance floor__ and no one would never be wiser. Not with the beat of the music or the wildness of the crowd tonight_.' He cupped an arsecheek and squeezed, before running a finger teasingly along the crease.

"Mmmm... want you, Remus. Now!" His partner gasped, pushing back into his hand.

"Oh, you will. All of me. Up your arse. Pounding you, till you scream."

"Pleease!"

Sirius' eye widened when he saw them coming in his direction, the redhead moving backwards quickly, pulling Remus along behind him. Sirius ducked into the shadows and couldn't believe his luck when the two disappeared into the alcove right next to the one he was hiding in. He moved around a bit so he stood in the shadow of a group of people chatting along the wall.

Remus pulled his hands free of his partner's grip, grabbed him and spun him to face the wall, wrists pinned to the wall above his head, in Remus' grip. Kicking the taller man's legs farther apart, he reached under the kilt with his other hand as he whispered a spell.

"Do you really want this? You must be sure that you don't want to sit comfortably for a week." Remus growled against his ear, the Were's hot breath sending shivers down the slender body.

When Remus felt the hips thrust back toward his hand, he sunk two fingers all the way into the man's arse and began to pump them slowly, causing the other man to gasp, then whinge when he didn't pick up the pace immediately.

"Greedy demanding little bottom aren't you." Remus grinned ferally against the man's neck, enjoying the heady musk of his arousal. "Let's see what we can do about that."

Spelling the man's hands to stay above his head, he used his now freed hand to undo his leather trousers and free his erection. He stroked himself a few times, in time with the movement of his other hand. Muttering a couple more spells under his breath, he released the man's hands and heard him gasp at the same time. He spun the man around and pushed him firmly against the wall, pinning him with his own body, and kissed him hard, possessively, as he ground his naked erection against the other man. They were both gasping for air when their lips broke free.

"I'm going to pound your arse like you've never been pounded before!" He grinned when the redhead nodded, gasping, his deep blue eyes glassy with arousal. "But, that cockring will ensure you won't come until I decide you will!"

All the other man could do was whimper, his legs wobbling. Remus lifted the taller man as if he weighed nothing and pushed him against the wall. As long legs wrapped around his waist, he guided himself to the stretched opening and thrust, burying himself to the hilt. Not waiting, he pulled the man up then down, canting his hips back and forth to pull almost all the way out then bury himself as deeply as possible. He buried his face in the long pale throat, licking and biting, and sucking, as he felt long fingers bury themselves in his tawny blond hair, pulling it free of the leather tie.

Sirius just gaped. This was the hottest thing he had ever seen! Remus, feral right before the full moon, was always hot. But this. He had never seen his friend like this! The redhead's eyes were closed, his head thrown back against the wall, hanging on for the ride of his life, as Remus pounded him hard! The man would be covered with bruises and probably wouldn't walk straight for at least a week--lucky bastard!

After leaving lovebites all around his lover's neck, Remus kissed up his jawline and took his mouth again possessively. Tasting sweet wine and chocolate, he kissed him thoroughly, swallowing the sounds he was making as Remus loved him thoroughly. He always liked it like this. Begged for it. And Remus was more than happy to give it to him. To let the Wolf out to play.

Sirius didn't even realize he'd moved closer, to the edge of the alcove now, denims undone, and his hand around his cock, stroking hard and never taking his eyes from the two men. A commonplace occurrence here, noone else was paying any attention. The smell of arousal was so strong it surrounded him, and he inhaled deeply. They had been at it for quite a while now, and Sirius couldn't believe at least one of them hadn't come by now.

Remus broke the kiss, nibbling on the swollen lower lip before letting it go. He looked at the flushed face of his lover, lost in ecstacy, little gasps and whinging noise coming from him, as he used his long legs to pump himself harder on Remus' cock.

"Ple-ease Luv. Let me." He whispered, as deep blue eyes opened to look at him, smiling when he saw the light blue of Remus' eyes almost completely swallowed by the gold of the Wolf.

The Wolf barked and moved to the fore, and Remus grinned, baring his teeth. Pulling the front of the man's shirt open, he pulled the fabric away from one shoulder. Leaning in, he again grabbed his lover's arse with both hands, growled, "Mine!" and bit down on the pale flesh over the scar that was already there. A tingle of magic released the cockring and the redhead howled his release along with Remus'.

Sirius was pumping his erection fiercely, trying to come with them so he wouldn't be heard. He glanced down and back up, and was not ready for what he saw, and the shock of it deflated his arousal almost immediately.

As Remus and the other man experienced their completions very vocally, Sirius watched in shock as the redhead's hair lengthened quickly and his facial hair disappeared, until the man had shoulder-length sleek white blond hair. When he opened his eyes, they were no longer deep blue, but a pale silver grey.

Sirius was frozen in shock and disbelief as he watched Remus kiss Lucius Malfoy's shoulder, where he'd bitten him, then kiss his mouth gently. Muttered spells cleaned them up and righted their clothing. Remus then pulled Lucius into a loving embrace and they just stood there, holding each other.

Sirius shook his head and quickly made his way out of the club, shoving a few here and there. When he was clear of the door he ran, till he could Apparate away. All he could think was, Remus was the traitor. Remus!

One of his oldest friends, was fucking a known Deatheater! He couldn't let James make Remus the Secret Keeper now. He didn't want to do it. It would have to be Peter. Yes, he'd convince them to make Peter the Secret Keeper, so the Dark Lord couldn't find James, Lily, and little Harry.

Inside the club, the existence, then exit of their voyeur had gone unnoticed, as Remus and Lucius held each other. Pulling away gently, Lucius studied the eyes that were no longer gold.

"Thank you, my Love. This was what we needed and it was a perfect way to celebrate. But now, I think we should retired to our Muggle hotel room for some wine, a light dinner, and pudding. All consumed while naked of course." He smirked.

"Happy First Anniversary, my Husband. I love you." Remus purred as he wrapped an arm around his husband's waist and guided him toward the door. "Will the Dark Lord still think you are out of the country next week so you can pass the information from Severus to me, in time for the next Order Meeting?"

"Yes. I believe Severus said he would have the location of the next planned raid."

"Wonderful." Remus' voice echoed on the breeze as they exited the club.

_**finis... but is it ever... never..**_


	2. Explanations of Misconceptions

**Explanations to Misconceptions**

_**Early July, 1994**_

It was mid afternoon after the full moon, and Remus was taking it easy since he was still hurting a bit. He could hear Siri enter from the kitchen and walk across the lounge past him. He heard him stop, then it was quiet for a few moments.

"I saw you."

Remus lifted his head from where he was laying stretched out on the couch of the little cottage he owned in Northern Scotland. "Saw me?"

"I followed you from the last Order meeting before James and Lily went into hiding," Sirius spoke from where he was standing near the fireplace.

Remus closed his eyes for a moment before reopening them. "You saw me with... Lucius."

"Yes." The ragged looking man took a sip of his whiskey. "I thought you were the traitor, but then that night, it turned out to be Peter. Then the Headmaster told me that one of the spies happened to be Malfoy."

"Lucius has been spying alongside Severus since the beginning, when their father's forced them to take the Mark."

"But you kept this all a secret from us?"

"We didn't trust anyone. We couldn't afford to. Too many secrets to be discovered. Precious ones to be protected."

Sirius turned and looked at his friend, studying his face, looking for meaning. "Remus. We were like family. All of us. The Marauders. What could be _so secret _that you couldn't tell us? Tell _me_... Remi?

Staring at Remus, pointedly, the hurt evident in his own eyes, he waited for his friend's response. Remus sat up, turning to lean his elbows on his knees, as he rubbed his hands over the two days of stubble on his face. He finally looked up, focusing his gaze on the blue eyes watching him.

"You remember how things were then. I'm a Were, and Luc was a suspected Death Eater-and married to Narcissa. There was no possible way we could let _anyone _know. Especially the Ministry. What did you expect?"

"Did Dumbledore know?"

"Eventually, when it couldn't be avoided..."

Remus looked away. He rose to his feet and began to pace the room, clearly agitated and conflicted, indecision evident on his face. Sirius sat on the arm of the couch, realizing silence at this moment would be best as he watched his friend pace like a trapped animal. He began to wonder if he'd ever truly known Remus.

"It didn't happen until I saw Lucius the summer after we left Hogwarts. It was actually the week of his birthday in July. I had gone to France. Remember? To see my Grandfather one last time. I had been walking the beach when I saw him. He was beautiful standing there in the early morning light as the sun was rising. He looked like a creature that walked out of the sea calling the wayward travelers to their doom."

"He has creature blood then? I thought they were Purebloods!"

"Yes. Veela... and I am his mate... and he is the mate of my Wolf."

"What? Wait! What about Cissa? He's _married _to _her_!"

"His father forced the marriage on him that summer. The bastard held a wand to my heart. He had no choice. And his father didn't know we'd been mated."

"Malfoy's father was found dead that same summer."

"Lucius gains his Veela blood from the Malfoy's. Every other generation, the bloodline and magic come together and the Veela feels the calling of their mate. Lucius' father didn't want another union like that of his own parents. '_Always happy_', he kept ranting and raving. Lucius would marry who _he _told him to, for purity of the bloodline!"

"Who killed him?"

"Why do you think someone killed him?"

"He was found with his neck broken, stripped nude, the Malfoy signet ring gone, and his body dumped on the steps of the Manor. My Mother said that it was dreadful way for a Pureblood to die. No Honor in the death, she kept saying."

"When did you speak to your mother?"

"It was when I was summoned to my Grandfather's side, right before he died. He wanted to speak to me one more time. She was there too. I had to listen to her ravings, especially when she realized Grandfather wouldn't disown me. I was a Black and our choices make us who we are. She tried, but couldn't in the end. I am the heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Black. She couldn't take that away from me, even before she died. Just another reason for her to hate me."

"Anyway. Lucius' Grandmother ordered her son's death, per Veela law. He had interfered with a Veela mating and had put Lucius' life at risk. But we convinced her to let the marriage stand. Cissa had another year at Hogwarts to finish and it protected her from being forced to marry into a less than savory family, like the Lestrange's, as Bella had been."

"She agreed to this?"

"Lucius and Narcissa got on surprisingly well and became fond of each other. And, there was also the issue of your uncle. He was considering an offer from the Dark Lord."

Sirius hissed through his teeth. Cissa was his favorite cousin, next to Andromeda. Delicate and beautiful, she wouldn't have survived the wedding night with the Dark Bastard, let alone a long lengthy marriage.

Sirius narrowed his eyes. "Then how-? And-Draco? Sleeping with Cissa would have killed him."

Remus looked at his longtime friend straight in the eye. "Did you ever see Cissa pregnant?"

"What? She was away in France quite a bit during that time."

"I am aware of that. Did you ever _see _Narcissa actually pregnant?"

Sirius' eyes widened. "No! But that would mean... Draco..." Sirius' hands started waving around. "_Lucius _carried Draco?"

"Yes."

He tried to picture Lucius pregnant, and shuddered, deciding it was best not to.

"Does Draco know?"

"Of course he knows."

"The Dark Lord doesn't know, does he?"

"No, not yet at least. Not ever, if I can prevent it. Cissa is going to leave the country soon, and stay with her lover until this mess with the Dark Lord is over. If I had it _my _way, Draco would go as well. But, he's being stubborn. He's brassed off right now, because I've been out of the country so much, doing work for Dumbledore. And he was even more peeved when I spent time with Harry."

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Sirius asked. "Who is her lover? Or do I not want to know?"

"Gawain Weasley." Remus grinned at Sirius' shocked expression.

"Gawain escaped, badly injured. He made his way to Canada and is an Auror there now. And before you ask, yes, Molly knows. And so does Dumbledore. He arranged to get Gawain out of Britain."

Sirius was quiet for a moment, then his eyes widened again. "Buggerin' Hell! My Cousin is in _LOVE_with a Weasley?"

"Yes! Sirius Orion Black! I fell in _LOVE _with a _Weasley_! I hope my father is rolling in his grave!"

_"Père!"_

Remus stood up and caught the running blur that was his son. "Draco," he whispered into the silky blond hair. "I've missed you."

"Is this Potter's Godfather?" Draco whispered.

As father and son turned, Sirius studied the boy, glancing from son to father, comparing. If you looked hard enough, you could see Remus in the child. The hair had a slight golden hue to it, there was the faintest bit of blue in the grey eyes, and he had Remus' smile.

"Yes, He is also your cousin, twice removed, and one of my oldest and closest friends. Let me introduce you. Sirius Orion Black, my son, Draco Alexander Orion Esme' Malfoy-Lupin."

"Orion?"

"Yes. You, Cissa, and Severus, are his Godparents."

Sirius was choked up. Here was his friend he'd thought traitor, and Remus had gifted him the honor of being his son's Godfather. Blinking furiously, he tried to forestall the tears that were threatening. He felt Cissa wind her arms through his waist, and press a soft kiss on his cheek. Draco wandered off to the kitchen in search of a snack from Remus' house elf.

"I've missed you, Siri. How have you been?"

He wrapped an arm around Cissa, and looked straight into Remus' golden eyes. as he spoke. "I feel like such an idiot. I should have trusted you."

"How could we? We had a traitor in our midst. I should have noticed it, myself. The Wolf can sense the Dark Mark, but now that I know, I realize things. Peter was always distant, I had Lucius' scent on me, or Severus was in the room... So I just brushed it off."

"Misconceptions on both of our parts. Dumbledore played many games with our lives then and now, my old friend. He knew who the traitor was, since he cast the spell to bind the Secret Keeper."

Remus turned his head towards his old friend. "Albus knew? He's known all this time that Peter was the Secret Keeper? And that he could go before the Wizengamot and declare you innocent...?" he trails off as he realizes, "He wants control of Harry. Why?"

"The Dark Lord spoke of a Prophecy." Lucius glided into the room, immaculate as always. His expression neutral and cool, until he stopped and sat next to Remus. Then his face lit up the room. "Hello, Luv. I see our son has already greeted you."

Remus pulled his mate close and kissed him. His hands threaded through long silky tresses. Lucius smelled so good to him right now... but he was still so tired. His kisses were like drugs to him. Feeding his lonely soul for the time they were apart.

Draco came bounding into the room, a handful of biscuits in one hand and a glass of pumpkin juice in the other. "Father!_"_

Remus glared at his son, before smiling. "Draco, I don't see either of you enough. And the Wolf is still close right now."

"You look tired. Did Uncle Severus leave you any Potions?"

"I am fine. Just achy."

"Lucius."

"Lord Black."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Lord Malfoy. The Prophecy?"

"I don't know the contents. Severus heard part of the Prophecy the month before James and Lily went into hiding."

"He told the Dark Lord?" Sirius snarled.

Lucius eyed his cousin-by-marriage, with an irritated glare. "NO! Severus was tortured for it! Literally ripped from his mind! Don't you remember that week he spent in the infirmary under Poppy's care?"

"Too many lies. Albus said he was attacked in the forest while gathering ingredients for his potions."

"Now we know Albus can't be trusted. We must watch over our own. Severus is trying with Harry, but Albus has forbidden anyone to tell him anymore than Albus feels he needs to know."

"He's restricting our access to Harry?"

Sirius looked down, "Dumbledore said that it wasn't wise for Harry to form an attachment to me, when he can't really be with me-because I am a wanted man."

Narcissa made a disgusted sound. "Nonsense! The poor child has no other true family! Besides you, Remi, of course." Remus smiled and nodded in understanding.

"Control the weapon and control the outcome." Lucius removed his elegant cloak and set it aside.

"What do you mean?"

"Harry Potter defeated the Dark Lord once. And we all know that he's out there waiting for another chance. Albus is determined to hone the boy into a weapon perfect for the Dark Lord's destruction. No matter what the price."

"Remus?"

"Yes..."

"Has Dumbledore offered to train Harry? In any shape or form?"

Remus and Lucius looked at each other. "No, he hasn't. And if anyone suggests it, he tells them that Harry needs time to be a normal boy."

"I agree he needs time to do things boys his age do, and spend time with his friends, but, he also needs to be trained. He has to be ready, or he won't get to have a truly normal future."

The conversation stopped when the floo activated and out stepped Severus Snape. "Gentlemen, Narcissca," he greeted. "Lupin, I have brewed a modified pain potion for you to try. Please make note of any side effects or differences in effectiveness from the one you have been using."

Remus rolled his eyes and smiled. "As always, Severus."

Severus turned toward Narcissa and Sirius. Sirius nodded. "Snape."

"Black." Severus pulled a second pouch from his robes. "I have put together a series of potions to help with your health. According to Poppy, you are still underweight and deficient in your diet."

"And you don't want to go against Poppy's wishes, do you Sirius?" Remus was grinning.

"Oh bloody hell, no! Poppy is scary." Taking the pouch, "Snape?"

"Yes, Black?"

"Thank you for doing what you can for Harry."

"The Weasley's have done their part as well. The Headmaster is the one who leads Potter on a merry chase around the castle in his little games."

"Games?" Looking at the faces around him. "Or do I wanna know?"

"The next time we are able to bring Harry here for a visit, sit down and ask him about the sorts of things he and his friends have been doing since they started First Year." Severus had a look of irony on his face. "Even your Marauders never got up to that kind of _'mischief.'_" He turned to leave. Just as he tossed the Floo powder and right before he stepped into the green flames. "I will see you at the next Order meeting." Then he was gone.

"I'm not going to like what I hear am I?"

"Nope," Draco piped in. No one had noticed him reenter the room as his Godfather left. "Not at all!"

"Oh, boy."

_~Finis... but is it ever... never.._

* * *

_A/N:: Since docs wouldn't let me type something at the top... I've had this done for awhile.. I'm trying to get my muse to speak to me.. and get my head on straight. Mom's health is always my priority before writing.. but it was and is my getaway from real life.. _

_Calanor_


	3. Discovering Disceptions

_**Three weeks after returning home from Hogwarts and winning the Triwizard tournament.. Mid July of 1995**_

-00-

__"Where is he?" Sirius raged as he paced in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place. Albus Dumbledore took a step back from the escapee.

"Those watching said they had seen him only that morning."

"But his relatives said he had been gone almost two weeks. Actually since the day after he returned from school. So tell me, _Headmaster_," Sirius sneered. "Where the hell is my godson!"

"The Muggles must be lying."

"Snape says they aren't. So tell me another one. Like how Dementors got onto Privet Drive? And Hermione tells me you have forbidden her and Ron from writing to Harry. Why?"

"Mr. Potter has gone through a traumatic experience with the death of the other champion and the stress of the tournament. He needed to be left alone."

"He needed his friends. Not isolation!"

"Sirius...You don't know your Godson as well as you think you do..."

Magic crackled in the air. Severus, who was in the shadows watching the whole debacle unfold. The Headmaster had crossed the line this time. The information he gleamed from the Muggles' minds and what he knew of Petunia already made him sick. How he convinced everyone that Potter was better off with his Aunt and Uncle...

"I never got the chance to know my Godson. If I recall, you were the one who cast the spell making Peter the Secret Keeper. Why wasn't I exonerated? You also knew that Remus wasn't the traitor. I understand you couldn't tell us about Lucius, but you could have told us that Remus could still be trusted!"

"That's enough, Sirius!"

"For now it is. Just find my Godson! And bring him here!"

"He will return to the Dursley's until the end of summer as planned."

"No, he will not. Petunia has already said that he is not welcomed back in that house. So he comes here! IF YOU FIND HIM ALIVE!" Sirius yelled, the sarcasm fairly dripping from his words.

Blue eyes cold with nary a twinkle, Albus Dumbledore left the room in a huff.

Sirius was just about to leave the room as well when Severus stepped from the shadows. "Black!"

"Snape... Severus..I thank you for the truth. But I need to find Harry." Sirius was rubbing his chest where his heart was. "I know it sounds crazy...but I know he's scared. Something must have happened for him to run like he did.. and not send us a message."

"If you leave the house, the Headmaster is bound to do something."

"He's already put wards up indicating who comes and goes."

Severus head snapped up. "What!"

"I am the last Black Heir of the House of Black. Chignock, one of the Goblins came to speak with me three weeks ago about a few things. The Headmaster walked into the library where we were meeting- discussing ways of getting my named cleared. I found out about the wards then. He told me some other things as well. Which I won't get into right here, in case _**HE**_.. asks you some questions."

Severus eyes narrowed, "What game is he playing at?"

"It seems to be a game of strategy, and we are the pawns... He sees himself as the king... and Harry is his knight... to sacrifice."

Severus scowled, his anger obvious. Sirius' brows rose when he saw the expression on his old enemies face change, then deepen further at the mention of harm to his own godson. "Do you know more than...you can tell us?"

"Not here, Black," Severus whispered. "I'm going out to look for your Godson. May the Goddess help us or this world is going to be in real trouble."

Severus left in a swirl of robes.

**-0-0-**

Lucius found Remus in the garden behind Grimmauld Place, pacing the worn stone paths. "Luv?"

"Harry is missing. Dumbledore has been lying to us since the beginning of the Holidays. Severus confronted the Muggles and they say Harry has been gone since the day after he returned." Remus stopped and with tearful eyes, "Draco is my son now, and the cub of my heart. But Harry, he is my cub too and has no one else. My cub is hurting and needs me-needs us. It's like I can almost feel him."

Lucius wrapped his arms around his lover and husband, whispering in his ear, "Severus has gone to look for him."

"How?"

"I'm not sure, but he's going to try. He found a journal that Harry left behind in his haste to leave."

Remus' eyes widen. "Has Severus read it?"

"He's glanced through it. But he left a copy here for us to study for clues."

"Should we read it though? Won't Harry be upset if we read what he's feels is private?"

"If this was Draco...what would you do?"

"Whatever I had to do, to find our son. Move mountains. Run into hell for him. For you."

"Then we shall do what must be done. I think he will understand. For a Gryffindor, he's a smart young man."

"Then I must tell you a little secret then, Luv."

"What is that?"

"Harry was meant to be a Slytherin." Grinning, Remus walked off pulling a sputtering Lucius behind him.

"Wha-? Remus!"

**-0-0-**

Severus left Order Headquarters, instead of heading to his rooms at Hogwarts, he returned to Spinner's End. There he changed into Muggle clothing; denims and a polo shirt with his comfortable boots. He carried his short leather coat over his arm and backpack over his other shoulder.

Severus had spent a bit of time browsing Harry's journal. In the few short hours since the disappearance of Harry Potter, he had learned quite a few things about the boy who lived. That the life he lived wasn't all the Headmaster claimed. Seeing the memories of Potter's relatives and the discussion he'd had with the cousin was enough to make him sick.

The child Albus Dumbledore left on the door step didn't have the life of a normal child. Harry Potter was nothing more than a Freak to those Muggles. Something to punish and abuse at their whim, to blame all their problems on, and to force into submission and slavery.

And they wonder how Dark Lords are made. Harry Potter could write a manual. Maybe he should ask the current Dark Lord for his input. Or write one of those: '_How to Make a Dark Overlord __by Harry J. Potter'._

Severus wasn't happy about alot of things. The main one being how they all, the teachers and his friends overlooked the problem of Harry being underweight and undersized. The way he flinched and how he came back skinner after each holiday. How he stayed at the school during Christmas.

There was so many things that didn't make sense at the time, but now they did.

The Stone being brought to the school. Minerva, upset that Hagrid went to see Harry when his letters went unanswered. Upset that it should have been the Deputy or one of the Heads of House to speak with the boy's family.

Harry came to the school with no prior knowledge of what he was being returned to; never knowing until Hagrid told him that he was a Wizard and magic was real. The journal said it all. How Hagrid had said all Slytherins were bad. How the Sorting Hat had told him he would do well in Slytherin.

Even now, Harry wished he had gone there instead of Gryffindor. Even Ron thought that he should have gone as well, but his mother would have gone spare having her youngest son in the house of the Snake.

Hermione'd confessed towards the end of their First Year that the Sorting Hat wanted her in Slytherin as well, but the things she had heard about that House had scared her.

The Golden Trio could have been in his House, in Slytherin. Their efforts may have brought some honor back to his House, if they'd been sorted there...

He wondered even now, as he walked to the end of the block away from the wards surrounding his home, how things had gotten to where they were now? How things could have been different if there hadn't been meddling old men who want to control the world.

Or Dark Lords bent on conquering the known world and destroying all in his path to achieve that goal.

Thinking back to the journal and the encounter with Potter's _'loving'_relatives, Severus had a few leads on where Harry could have gone. Goddess willing he would find the boy, and be able to keep him safe.

-0-

_Finis...but is it ever... never as the journey continues..._

* * *

_A/N:: I usually don't address Flamers.. but this time I am.. The summary says slash.. if you don't like.. don't read.. go on to something you like.. _

_Calanor_


	4. Journey begins

Harry's Journal

**_July 1992_**  
_  
I've been sitting here thinking of a great many things; such as this past school year. How do three First Year students get past all the protections set up by Professor's, who also happen to be Masters in their branch of Magic?_

Headmaster Dumbledore might think I'm simple because I was Muggle-raised, but he's greatly mistaken. I know he led the three of us on a merry chase during the school year; putting us in complicated and dangerous situations, just to see how we would react.

I asked him if there was another place where I could go. If I could accept the invitation to stay with Ron or even Hermione. But he said no. I had to return to my Aunt's house.

Why?

I was looking outside last night, watching the stars and thinking of things. It might have been my imagination, but I swear I saw the Headmaster standing under one of the streetlights.

My gut tells me he knows exactly what has happened in this house. That he doesn't give a bloody damn about me, only that I fight whatever is waiting for me in the future.

_Maybe I should have let the hat put me in Slytherin. But then I wouldn't have Ron and Hermione as my friends. What should have been and what could have been are like hindsight. What you know now, would have helped better then. _

Severus sat back in his seat on the train. Potter's journal was a well of information about the boy and the way his mind worked. He would have done well in Slytherin, as would both the Weasley boy and Granger. Both wore clever masks just as Harry did.

The Muggleborn was smart, and knowing when to break rules and when to bend them.

Severus saw the pensive memory from when of the youngest Weasley male out-strategized the giant chess set when he and his cohorts were in pursuit of the Stone. He turned a page in the journal.

_Hermione told me that the Hat said she would do well in Slytherin. Ron told me the same. A half-blood, muggleborn and pureblood blood traitor in the house of Snakes. Professor Snape might have fainted that night, especially the son of his most hated enemy had been sorted into his house. What would the great Salazar say? I believe when I find his portrait when I return, I shall ask him. Even though I believe that I would have been in the house of the Lion by nightfall or at least the next evening. The Great Albus Dumbledore wouldn't let his golden child end up in a house known for Dark Wizards. _

_I sit here and wonder what other tests the Headmaster has for me. Why he's testing me? I know there is more to what happen the night my parents died. Something that led Voldemort to my home. Led him to murder my parents and then a helpless eighteen month child. What makes an adult wizard fear a child? _

Potter, if you only knew, Severus thought. If you only knew.

* * *

Unbetaed


End file.
